


Witch

by Darkrose517



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrose517/pseuds/Darkrose517
Summary: After everything with the Void, Stiles goes through some of his mom’s things and what he finds leads him to discover that his family might have more to do with the supernatural than he ever thought.





	1. Prologue

Claudia Stilinski stared down at the small face staring up at her. In the dim light she could just make out the baby’s sleeping form tucked in the blankets of his small bed. He was twitching and rolling in a way that had her bringing her hand down to try to still him. He calmed a bit, but continued to twitch under her soft hold. He was ever moving, like he had so much energy that he just couldn’t let go of. She had given birth a few weeks ago, but she had yet to leave his side…..his. She sighed deeply and rubbed her other hand over her tired face. She couldn’t understand why he hadn’t been a girl. Her family hadn’t given birth to a boy in almost a hundred years. She could feel tears of fear and sorrow pool in her honey colored eyes. If he had only been a girl….it would have been so much easier for them to pretend to be normal, for her to protect him from who they were, what they were. She could already sense the power in him, faintly see the purple strands of it thrumming through his little body. She knew that his destiny was snapped into place the moment that he had been born. He would not be able to be hidden from it all forever. It would come for him and bring with it overwhelming pain and destruction. She made a vow to him right then that she would do everything in her power to see that that life never took him.

The next day her fear got the better of her. She pulled herself out of bed, kissed her husband on the forehead, dressed both herself and her child, curled him safely into her arms and walked them out into the hazy morning. It didn’t take long for her to reach her destination; a small psychic’s shop hidden in the alleyway between the bank and the twenty-four hour grocery store. The door was so deep in the space between the two buildings that your eyes would completely overlook it if you didn’t know what you were looking for. She gave an involuntary chuckle as they made it to the door and she saw the colorful beads, symbols, and notices for open readings. Shaking her head she shifted the baby into the crook of her arm, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the sparks of magic flit to her hand as she raised it up and knocked once on the old wood of the door. It creaked open in a way that you would expect to only happen in horror movies. She wasted no time in walking into the front room of the shop and heading to the curtained off area in the back, Keeva would be expecting her. She took in the familiar smells of incense and candles, her eyes dancing over the labels of herbs and ingredients on the shelves of the small shop. It all felt like reading an old book that you used to love. The vague memories that might as well have been dreams, the pleasant hum of old words in your now cynical ears. She smiled sadly as the usual wave of regret hit her hard in the stomach, but it only took one look at the small bundle in her arms to steel her emotions and march herself through the large, deep blue, curtain. The room looked how it always had, plain. Looking at the rest of the shop you would expect it to be adorned with millions of quoted wall-hangings, colorful curtains, crystal balls, anything other than the sad white walls and meek looking wooden furniture. She remembered Keeva telling her once that this room was not for promotion or fantasy. It was a room for telling the future, a feat that was often painful and dark. She refused to fool her clients into thinking that it might not be exactly what they saw around them, cold and harsh, an unrelenting swell of pain that only had glimpses of a better life ahead. Claudia had asked her if she really never predicted happiness for people. Keeva had given her a small smile and told her that she would rather have them prepared for the worst than expect the best. 

“Claudia, get out of your head, girl.” 

Her head shot up as the harsh, familiar voice hit her ears. Her eyes found Keeva’s withered form watching her from the small table in the back of the room. She gave her an eerie grin that always sent Claudia’s power to the forefront of her being. Everything about Keeva made a witch feel like they should be poised for a fight. Her power was so great and the light of it was edged with such darkness that it would make even the most naive of their kind stand straighter. Growing up alongside the women, Claudia had learned the hard way what real, true power looked like. A power she feared that her son’s would overshadow.

“Bring the boy to me, child.”

She took in one calming breath, walked the length of the room and set the squirming infant on the table in front of the old woman. Keeva fully uncovered his head, so that the full force of his curious golden-brown gaze hit her dark one. She smiled a rare true smile and looked up at Claudia.

“He is a beautiful child. A true witch of our order. I can see without even beginning that he will grow into a strong man. Maybe not so much of body. He will be healthy, but his true strength will lie in his mind. It will move so fast that he must chase it to think.”

Claudia smiled at the positive news, a tear threatening to escape down her face. She thought of letting the old woman continue. Of letting her give voice to her child’s every strength, his every happiness, but they were not there for such things. She needed to hear of his power, of his destiny.

Keeva nodded, understanding the desires of Claudia’s mind. “I need his name before I start.”

Claudia’s eyes flashed with an ancient hesitance. One not so common in her new life. Normal people, humans, creatures without the knowledge of practiced magic, threw about names like they were nothing. They gave them out with a joyous ignorance that she could never quite pull off. It took her weeks to finally tell John her first name. She had never even told him her full name all at once. She would dodge the question when he would ask or she would just tell him part of it. She even managed to keep it out of their wedding by putting a fake middle name in. John had been confused but, like every other odd thing about her, he brushed it off as one of her quirks and they never spoke of it again. She was overjoyed that almost no one in town seemed to use her husband’s name. Working in law enforcement he always had a title; Officer Stilinski, Deputy Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski. It afforded him a protection that she cherished. Names had power. Knowing a name meant knowing a soul, having access to it. An access that Keeva now needed.

“His name is Raghnall Anatol Stilinski.” Claudia said in a shaky voice.

Keeva let out a laugh and shook her head at the child. “Oh you poor thing. It is a strong name in meaning, but they will never understand.”

Claudia smiled. That was the point. Having a long, foreign name would make a nickname a must. His name would be as protected as possible.

Keeva nodded once more and placed a hand on the baby. Her body went rigid and her eyes flashed between pure white and deep black rapidly. She mumbled frantically, pawing at the infant almost violently. Claudia almost stopped the whole thing and snatched him up into her safe arms, but almost as soon as it started it stopped. Keeva stilled, her eyes returned to normal, and she fell silent. After an agonizing few minutes, she finally spoke.

“He is powerful, that is for certain. More powerful than even I imagined. His gender affords him much, but a good deal of it comes from him and him alone. The power that runs through his body is astonishing. It isn’t in the strands of an ordinary witch, but woven in thick cords that course through his blood, his skin, his bones, and root deep within his soul.

Even before he comes into his power it will guide him. It will push and pull at his senses making him keenly observant and harshly curious. It will lead him to initiate events, thrusting upon him the hands of fate in the form of small things. A spoken word, a held tongue, a wave of his hand, a single idea, could set into motion a chain of events that could rock the very core of our world. And it will. 

He will bring about a revolution, bring together the children of many creatures, and fight alongside them to combat darkness in its many forms. 

This life will bring him many horrible things; pain, fear, sorrow, grief, panic, worry, self-doubt, weakness, crushing responsibility, loneliness, rejection, invisibility, blood, guilt and countless other negative emotions and occurrences that will attempt to drown him in the rushing sea of his mind.

He will travel past the threshold of death and back and be overtaken by evil, but with help he will rise for the ashes a new man.”

Claudia felt like she was choking, like the air was leaving her with every word that Keeva uttered. A weight settled in her gut and she gasped around a lump in her throat that felt like it was made of tears.

Her baby would suffer.  
He would die.  
He would be possessed.

She honestly didn’t know what was worse.

Keeva grasped her arm and she looked up at the woman with wet eyes.

She gave her a hopeful smile and started to speak again.

“But it will not all be bad, sweet child. Far from it. It will bring many positive things as well.

He will experience friendship, loyalty, kindness, power, magic, mystery, family, laughter, confidence, pleasure, peace, fun, energy, parenthood, romance, love, and all that life has to offer him.

One love is more than significant. 

He will meet a wolf. An alpha that is not an alpha. And together they will form a love that will not only shake our world but shatter it and put it back together again. A love that will tip the scales in favor of good. A love that will bring our people, our species, the witches that run with wolves, back to our former glory.”

Claudia watched stunned as Keeva spoke. A wicked gleam of pure thrill in the older women’s eyes as she spoke of a future that their kind had all but given up hope on.

Keeva’s wild eyes flashed to her.

“Oh sweet girl, this is everything we’ve been waiting for! The events as sure as if they had already happened.” 

Claudia nodded, glad that his path was set, glad that his life, though hard, would be great and purposeful and end in love and power.

“Rejoice in him, in your family. Spend all of your life in nothing but joy in the assurance that he will be well.” Keeva said with a small, sad looking smile. Claudia didn’t have much time to wonder at it before she was engulfed in the other woman’s arms. 

She looked at her son’s tiny body twitch as he lay all but forgot on the small wooden table and felt a faint whisper of loss in the back of her mind. Whether is was for him or herself she couldn’t know.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thought I'd put this up today while I'm motivated! This is an unfinished fit, so don't be surprised if takes me a while to get the chapters out. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, I really appreciate it! As far as warnings go, Stiles' nightmares are disturbing but canon-typical in terms of violence and gore.

It had been a month since they had defeated the Void. A month since Allison had died. A month since the end of the tornado that had blown apart their lives. 

Stiles still felt unhinged. Not too bad, not like before. But there was an itch just under the surface. A feeling that things would never be okay again. A dull ache behind his tired eyes. He wanted to sleep. He did. He wanted to dive into his bed and drown in it. For a while after it all ended, it was all he did. His dad would make him get up long enough to eat and got to the bathroom, maybe shower, but he mostly slept. A dead sleep filled with nothing, but blissful silence.

He had missed so much sleep that his body just needed it. People would come by to see him, mostly Melissa and Scott at first. Melissa worried over him and tried to get him to go back to the hospital, but his and Scott’s dad were still figuring out how to cover up what had happened. Even if they had had it all figured out he didn’t think that he could have gone back so soon. Not after what “he’d” done. Scott would hang out, sit with him. Sometimes he would crawl into bed beside him like he used to do when they were kids and had sleepovers. He was still so devastated over Allison that Stiles was shocked that he even made it out of his own house. He knew the others were around. He heard noises outside. Felt the room change as people crawled through his window. He knew that he should have been scared, but a second after he would feel something warm against his back or a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was his friends, his pack, unofficial or not. He even thought that Lydia came over a few times, but he couldn’t be sure. All he remembered was strawberry blonde hair and soft hands, the sound of quiet humming. Lydia wasn’t the only one that sang. It seemed so unlikely that he thought that he really had dreamt it all, but on more nights than not he would feel a large presence come through his window and onto his bed. He would feel the unmistakable sensation of a beard on the back of his neck and a solid chest against his back. Then when he could feel sleep pulling him in, he would hear a soft, tenor voice singing to him. It was slow and cautious and Stiles could feel his heart beating fast against his back, like he was afraid that Stiles would wake up and catch him in the tender moment. He didn’t know the song, but it was the same every time, it was a haunting tune about wolves and powers that run with them under the moon. 

After a few weeks he started to feel less tired. He could get up during the day and sleep during the night. He was starting to feel closer to normal. That’s when the nightmares started. Horrible, bloody things that he knew where more memory than anything else. Memories of hallucinations, dreams, things the Void had done in his body. A burned face in bandages, dark masks, fireflies, words running off of pages, piles of people with slashes across their bodies; Allison and the rest of his friends at the top, staring at him with cold dead eyes. The worst and best one was about his mom. It would start with him sleeping in the hospital, surrounded by machines and white walls. He would startle awake to the sound of a voice calling him from down the hall. A quiet, musical voice that sounded so familiar. He would get out of bed and slowly walk down the hall, his bare feet stark white against the dim flickering light of the hallway. The voice would lead him to another room, not a hospital room, but a bedroom. A bedroom with only a single bed and a small night stand. As he got closer to the bed he could see a figure. A figure with long brown hair and a thin, sickly body. The figure would rise off of the bed and turn. He would be able to make out it’s features, large honey colored eyes, a bowed mouth, a wide nose, his own features, his mother’s. She would just stare at him, her eyes soulless and red-rimmed. Her mouth would open and she would start heaving up the Nogitsune’s wrappings, blood and vomit joining the thick cloth as it pulled itself out of her body. It would keep coming and coming and he would try to move forward, try to help her, but his feet would always be rooted to the spot, so all he could do was scream. He would scream until he was bawling and he couldn’t force anymore noise past his abused throat and just when he would contemplate tearing off his own legs just to get to her, she would stop. Her eyes would focus on him, her mouth still open and her lips red with blood. She would bare her teeth in a menacing smile and lunge for him. He would snap his eyes shut and flinch away, bracing himself for the end. That’s when he would see a flood of light behind his eyelids and hear a long inhuman scream. He would open his eyes to his mother, or the creature that pretended to be her, disappearing into the light coming from the now open window at the other side of the room. The light would morph into an image, an image of his real mother smiling down at him. The room shifted in her presence. It was brighter and more cheerful. The walls were a light blue and there were long flowery curtains hung at either side of the large window. He would open his mouth to speak, but nothing would ever come out. She would shake her head and motion at a small closet in the corner and whisper one word so softly that he couldn’t make it out the first few times he had the dream. She would say: “Answers” and disappear leaving him alone and cold in a small gray room, shaking. He would wake up crying and screaming, muffling his sounds into his pillow so his dad wouldn’t hear.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I've been working on that I really wanted to post, even if it's not finished yet!
> 
> Eventual Sterek with mentions of Stydia.
> 
> He did hook up with Malia in the Institution, but nothing romantic ever came from it.
> 
> Takes place between the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. Canon Divergence.
> 
> The name I picked for Stiles’ real first name is Raghnall which is an Irish name that means wise and powerful. His middle name is Anatol which is Polish and means Dawn, daybreak or sunrise.
> 
> Ratings may change in later chapters.


End file.
